Christmas
by Blackwitch31
Summary: It's winter and with that season comes the cold and the snow, and a human soul remembers a special day... Christmas... memories start to arise, and it will share it with the Thundercats! Mumm-Ra will have something?


_Rated** K+**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I don't own the Thundercats, just the plot and the OC._

_ Christmas__ is near, so I decided to write something related to that!_

_I appreciate all the feedback and the Favorites, thanks!_

* * *

_It's winter and with that season comes the cold and the snow, and a human soul remembers a special day... Christmas and memories start to arise, and it will share it with the Thundercats!_

_Will Maxine celebrate it with the Thundercats? Mumm-Ra will have something?_

_Well... you have to read and discover!_

* * *

**Christmas...**

It's winter and with this season comes the snow and the cold... and part of the Territory that is on the Thundercat's purview is covered by a white robe, including the Territory of the Warrior Maidens.

Everyone was intrigued by the snow, there is a lot in great quantity, but a human soul smiled, it's been so long since it saw snow in large quantities, so put on a coat, a hat on her head and some gloves, going outside, being delighted with the white scenery, the snow-covered the entire Lair's garden, being about one meter high.

Everyone watches Maxine's expression, she's smiling and very happy, Panthro approaches, "I see you like snow!" The girl beckons, "Yes... Never thought there was a blizzard at night!" And starts making a small snowball, "I missed this so much..." And keeps making more snowballs, much to her delight.

Then hears a question, "Snowed in... Detroit?" Maxine replies, "Yes, quite a lot, I'd love to watch the snowfall." Lion-O notices that it's hard for her to talk, and put a hand on her shoulder, "If you want..." She closes her eyes, "Lion-O I have good memories of my hometown, I was very happy.

The longing is that it squeezes, that's all, even though I can contact my uncles via Jaga." He smiles, knowing that she is also happy with them, mainly with Panthro.

Then sketches a little smile, " You know... it also means that we are two or three days away from celebrating a party that was very important, this in my Time." Lion-O raises his brow, after all, he also wants to know what celebration it is.

"Maxi, could you tell me what this Celebration was?" She turns to Cheetara, "Well... I can tell, it's Christmas!" Panthro is curious, "And what was about this… Christmas? Maxine replies, "Well... was celebrated on December 25th, the celebration of the Winter Solstice, but in my religious belief the birth of a very special Child was celebrated, but this is another story. At this Celebration we would reunite the family to have a good time together, meditate and receive gifts." Lion-O remembers reading in the archives something about Christmas, "According to what I read, they also decorated a triangular tree!"

Maxine barely knows… but Lion-O was going to prepare a surprise to her... then notice that she closes her eyes, "The Christmas tree, yes, also has an ancient story, but as I said earlier, I will tell you at another time.

At least you didn't read that certain cultures also made the nativity scene instead of the Christmas Tree?" Lion-O nods, "Yes." She replies, "I have good memories of it, often I went with my uncle to buy a small pine tree… it was inside a vase, to later plant it in the forest.

We spent hours looking at the decked pine, and the multi-colored lights shining."

Tygra notes that Maxine's voice denotes sadness but hears it, "Then the gifts were placed under the tree, being only opened on Christmas Day." Then Lion-O question, "I also read that there was a strange man with white beards who was going around the planet in less than nothing, how was that possible?" She replies, "Are you talking about Santa Claus? Oh... he wore a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer and delivered the gifts to the children who behaved well, all in one night, well he used... magic." Cheetara asks, "Like... Mumm-Ra?" Maxine smiles, "Santa's magic was... special, for he was a very good man." Panthro asks, "And you believed in him?" Maxine smiles, "All the children believed in him, but it was just a myth, based on someone who had lived centuries before!

But the adults didn't want to spoil this magic, because it was a good reason for the children to behave well, and letters were written asking for what they wanted to receive." Lion-O keeps looking at her, but Maxine continues, "But it was our parents who bought us the gifts, and they tried to match what they asked for."

Panthro asks, "And did you have what you wanted?" Maxine closes his eyes, "I had what I wanted... a family that loved me!

I might not have the toy I wanted, but I was happy with what I got." Panthro smiles at her.

What she didn't know is that they had all prepared a little surprise, and without realizing Bengali, Pumyra, Linx-O, and Snarfer had brought a small decorated tree, and sneakily they put it in the lair, more precisely in the living room.

And when the four left, Lion-O calls them, "Join us!" And the other four stands next to Maxine, looking at the snowball that the human girl has in the hand, "Are you going to throw that at whom, Maxi?" The human girl replies, "Well... to no one, I just missed the snow, that's all." Cheetara smiles, "She was telling us about a special day she used to celebrate at the beginning of the winter." Maxine nods, "Yes... was telling about Christmas." They both knew what Maxine was talking about because Lion-O had told them about that party, they wanted to prepare something for the human girl.

Everyone watches Maxine making a bigger ball, and another smaller one, putting it on top of the bigger, and notice that she does... a strange snow figure, then intrigued when they see Maxine put her red scarf on the figure's neck, some sticks as arms, and her hat on top, "W... What is this?" When she finishes, she replies, "A Snowman, I'd love to do them!" Everyone watches the strange doll, finding it funny, "Can't you make a snow mummy?" General laugh, "Just you guys!"

Then everyone comes in, going to the living room, and when the human girl sees a decorated tree...

"I... I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Lion-O puts a hand on her shoulder, "Well... I've been reading a few things about this Christmas... well I mentioned you a little while ago." She nods, "It's true, you told me." And he continues, " Exactly... and because of that I decided to go to the human settlement, know a little more, and they told me a little about this celebration, then I spoke to Bengali and Pumyra to make you this surprise." She embraces the Young Lord, "You naughty boy, and you also heard what I told you about Christmas." He nods, "Yes it's true!" And sketches a smile, continuing to embrace Lion-O, "Thank you for this surprise." Panthro advances, "Lion-O asked us to do this." Maxine kisses him, "And I'm very happy that they did this to me." Lion-O just says to him, "Now you can celebrate this... Christmas with us!" She replies by looking at her calendar, "Well it's almost arriving, and I'm looking forward to giving you to taste some Christmas candy, and I'll ask Snarf for help, he has some golden hands!"

Then look at the tree, "You know... Christmas is not the gifts, but rather a time to prepare for the coming of something new, and to be in the family remembering the good things, to share the human warmth, and also to remember that many people do not have the same opportunities as me, is to give something without expecting anything." Linx-O sketches a smile, and holds her hand, "Young Maxine, your words show a lot of wisdom!" She holds it in the lynx's hand, "You know, Linx-O... in my Time, Christmas began to be more commercial, losing that magic... and there were a lot of people who didn't have a roof to take shelter or who didn't have a family to celebrate.

A lot of people forgot the true meaning of Christmas." Linx-O feels what the human girl meant, and gives her reason, then just says to her, "You can have your biological family far away, but you're not alone." She smiles, looking at everyone, "I thank your words Linx-O, and I want to share this celebration with you... as a family!" Snarf and Snarfer just say, "And we're going to help you prepare the food!" Then Snarf adds, "What if Mumm-Ra shows up ruining Christmas?" She smiles, "We invite him to spend our supper with us!" Lion-O gets thoughtful, "I doubt, that he will show up." Maxine replies, "God listens to you!"

Lion-O turns to Pumyra, Bengali and Linx-O, "Go back to the Tower, for there is vigilance to do." Then he turns to the smaller Snarf, "Snarfer, you stay here helping your uncle and Maxine prepare everything for the celebration on Christmas Eve and the next day!" And he turns to the other three, "I want you here on Christmas Eve, so we're spending some time together!" Maxine approves of what the Young Lord said.

And from there, everyone starts preparing everything without neglecting their obligations, but Maxine has one up her sleeve.

On Christmas Eve, but in the afternoon prepares something, putting in a basket, including a piece of raw meat, "Ma-Mutt will love it!" And get out of there in the Jeep, heading straight to the Sinking Sands Desert, where the pyramid of Mumm-Ra is located.

Then sneak into the pyramid, without activating the traps that mine it, and when she arrives at Mumm-Ra's chamber, puts something on his altar, and Ma-Mutt recognizes Maxine, not barks, she crouches cuddling the dog, "So boy? Are you guarding Mumm-Ra?" He barks, and she realizes," He's quiet, I've got something for him... it's a gift... and you have something that you like!" And give him the raw meat, which is accepted by the dog.

And turn towards the Sarcophagus, "Could you help me open your owner's sarcophagus?" The dog licks her hand, and helps her with the task, then she looks at the sleeping mummy, and puts something in his hands, he didn't even wake up, and mutters to him, "Merry Christmas... Mumm-Ra!" Then close the sarcophagus with Ma-Mutt's help, "Thank you doggy! And pets him, going from where she comes.

An hour later it's already among friends, they knew she'd gone to the pyramid to leave something to the villain, but nothing says, Maxine just wants to have peace of mind.

The food is placed on the richly ornate table, all done with the help of the two Snarfs, who helped Maxine make the food and decorate the room and the table.

When the others arrive, they will sit in the places that were destined to them, and with mouthwatering... they felt the aroma of food all day and at that moment they want to taste everything.

All are served by Maxine and the two Snarfs, and in the end, they also sit in their seats.

When they put the first piece of food in their mouths, they have an explosion of flavors, " Wow... had never tasted something so good, Maxi!" Praise Lion-O, the others who are at the table have to agree, the food is very tasty, Panthro kisses her, "You were amazing, your food is a delight!" She blushes, and looks at the two Snarfs saying, "It wasn't possible without the help of Snarf and Snarfer." Cheetara smiles, "Humble as always." She closes her eyes by breathing deep, "The preparation of Christmas dinner brings me good memories..." Bengali looks at her with a tender look, "Longing hurts a lot, Maxi?" She nods, "Yes." But look at the kids, "But the best of Christmas is the children." The Thunderkittens know what she means, and Linx-O asks, "According to your tradition, what did you wish on this Christmas?" She sighs, "I'd like to be a mother." And grabs the panther's hand, "That's what I wanted most!" Then she asks, "What about you, Lion O, what would you like to receive?" He looks at her closing his eyes, "Seeing Thundera again and... that Mumm-Ra gave us peace."

Tygra looks at Maxine a little intrigued, "Speaking of Mumm-Ra, why did you go to his pyramid with a basket?" She looks at Tygra, "I know Mumm-Ra will never change, will continue his war against us and what we represent, but there are times that we should give a little of us to the enemy!" Then she takes a bite at her food looking at Lion-O, "I want to share a little Christmas spirit with him, that's all!" Pumyra smiles, "You like him, too, don't you?" Maxine only responds, looking at Panthro, "Yes I like him, and Panthro knows that, it was thanks to the affection he feels for me, that this planet has been saved several times." Lion-O looks at her, smiling, "You know Maxi, it was the most sincere answer I've heard." She just shrugs her shoulders, continuing to eat.

In the Black Pyramid

Mumm-Ra awakens, but he feels something in his hands, then opens his Sarcophagus, seeing what's in his hand, "Strange... how did this end up in my hand?" And look at Ma-Mutt, "Do you know who it was?" The dog barks and takes him down the stone altar and when he sees what's up there, he's even more intrigued... and then look at what's in his hand and realizes it's a card decorated with strange motives.

Then examine what's at the altar, there's a plate with dumplings and a dish with poultry meat, and next to something that looks like a decorated tree. And a little package.

Then read what's written on the card;

"_Hello, Mumm-Ra_

_I came to the pyramid just to leave you these delicacies just for you, I know you enjoy my cooking._

_And since it's Christmas, I thought I'd better share some of the Christmas Spirit with you._

_Merry Christmas_

_They're my wishes._

_My best regards;_

_Maxine Carrigan." _

Mumm-Ra laughs telling Ma-Mutt, "Just the human, and she's falling for me." And turn his attention to the food that is the altar, tasting every piece of it.

In the Lair...

Everyone is in conviviality tell funny stories as well as remembering the good times, and Maxine smiles, she knows that a certain mummy will be pleased to taste the delicacies she left to him, so she feels a hand on his shoulder, "Why do you smile?" She turns around seeing Panthro, "Oh... I'm just imagining Mumm-Ra's face when he saw what I left him!" Panthro holds her hand, intertwining their fingers, "You have a good heart, never change!" And kiss her forehead.

"So lovebirds... leaving?" Says 'Kit, Maxine blushes a little, she was a little embarrassed, 'Kat looks at the human girl who is red like a tomato, and to his sister, 'Kit not embarrass Maxi, she and Panthro like each other very much." Maxine looks at WillyKat and caresses his face, "You came to my rescue, thank you." 'Kit drops the head, "I'm sorry, Maxi I didn't want to..." The human girl looks at Panthro, "Let me be with them for a while." Panthro smiles at her, "Sure, my Maxine!" And leave all three alone.

"You're not going to scold me, are you, Maxi?" Asks WillyKit, "Why do you think that 'Kit?" She lowers her head, "Because I embarrassed you." Maxine looks at her, "Sit here, honey." And the Thunderian girl does what she's asked to do, "' Kit, I don't take the wrong way, Panthro and I are a couple and it's normal for us to have more intimate moments!

When you're older, you'll realize." 'Kit breathes with relief, 'Kat looks at both, "Sis, Maxine didn't get mad at you?" Maxine hears the question, "Why do you think that WillyKat?" The other lowers his head, "Due to that observation..." She smiles at the young Thunderian, "Nonsense, 'Kat, I like you as you were my children, and would not anger me because of trifles!" And embrace the two Thunderians, "You're fools, but I like both." And sketches a smile, "I only get angry when you do very serious things, which is not the case."

Lion-O notices that Maxine is hugging the children, and only says to Linx-O, "Maxine likes the Thunderkittens!" The old lynx just says, "Yes it's true, I feel like she teaches them and is sharing something more... is sharing what she calls the "Christmas Spirit." Lion-O agrees.

It's not just the two Thunderians watching the human girl and the two young Thunderian, the other Thundercats also watch them, and without the three noticings, so Panthro throws a flying camera and takes a picture of them to remember later.

And they continue to appreciate that moment, "She looks like their mother!" Pumyra says, Bengali agrees immediately.

"It will protect them, how it protects her culture!" Tygra says, he felt Maxine's fury on his skin when he insulted one of her favorite bands' months earlier.

Panthro advances, and the three looks at the panther, "Oh... you were there!" It says while looking to the others, and Panthro notices something, Maxine's look was maternal.

Snarf and Snarfer approach with a glass of natural juice, and she happily accepts, then looks around, "I appreciate all this, including the surprise you've made to me days before... this is the Christmas Spirit." Then smile, "Merry Christmas to all!"

Panthro holds on to her saying, "I want to share all this with you Maxine, and I hope to fulfill your dream... give you a child!" And grab her in bridal style, much to everyone's delight, moving away from going to their quarters.

Everyone saw Panthro walking away with Maxine, and Lion-O smiles, "I just hope that next year there will already be a miniature Panthro crawling through the lair." The others also have that hope.

In the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra watches the unfolding action, and has a piece of cake in his hand, _" Maxine... my wish is that one day you will be in my arms... not from that... Thundercat!"_ And sketches a smile, while eating his cake that is very tasty, moments later returns to the sarcophagus, to sleep.

At the Lair

Panthro and Maxine don't know they're being watched by Mumm-Ra, and both continue to have sex with pure feelings of love, "Panthro... I love you so much!" And kiss him with intensity while he penetrates her, and the answer is not expected, "Yes, my Maxine... I love you too with all my strength!" And kiss her like he never did.

The two continue to make love until they are completely exhausted, and he just tells her, "Merry Christmas, my Maxine... may your dreams come true." And they fall asleep exhausted, clinging to each other.

End...?

* * *

_Well... what do you think?_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
